Saying goodbye
by KatieHaller
Summary: Beth has to go to Quinn's funeral to say goodbye to the mom she has never met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Glee fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Its about Beth having to Quinn's funeral to say goodbye to the mom she has never met.**

Beth sat in the backseat of her mom's car. She knew where she was going, a funeral for her birth mom. She had no idea why her mom had been so insistent on going to this Quinn's person funeral. Beth had never met the woman, and from what she could understand her mom had talked to Quinn in the past twelve years, since the day Beth was born.

"Mom, please don't make me do this, this is going to be so weird," Beth pleaded. Beth was the spitting image of both Puck and Quinn, she had long blonde hair, big brown eyes, and olive skin.

"Elisabeth Quinn Corcoran, I know you don't understand this now, but trust me one day you will appreciate saying goodbye," Shelby said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Its not like I ever said hello," Beth said under her breath.

The truth is for as long as she could remember Beth knew she was adopted. Shelby always told Beth that her birth parents loved her so much but they were so young that they couldn't keep her. For some reason Beth couldn't be satisfied with this. Even though she knew this Quinn girl couldn't keep her why didn't she call or come over, or even just want to see Beth. Beth then determined that it was because Quinn and her _real_ dad didn't really love her. That is what Beth forced herself to believe anyway. And besides she already had an amazing mom anyway. But Beth always kept a small picture (and the only picture she had) of her parents underneath her pillow. It was of two teens smiling at each other, like no else mattered in the world except each other.

"Do you think, you know….. 'he' will be there?" Beth asked in a small voice as she looked out the window.

"I don't know sweetie," Shelby said as she reached back and grabbed Beth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Rachel will be there though," Shelby said smiling in the rear view mirror.

The truth was Beth loved her big sister. Sure Rachel had her "antics", but when it came to being a big sister Rachel was the best. But Beth was always secretly jealous of Rachel because even though Rachel was adopted by other people, Shelby loved Rachel. Beth always wanted Quinn to love her the way Shelby loved Rachel.

"How did Quinn die anyway?" Beth asked. For some reason Beth could bring herself to ask this question in the past week since Rachel gave them the news.

"She died in a car accident, sweetie," Shelby answered in a sad voice.

Beth went numb for a second, but fought off the tears. She had made a promise to herself that she would not let herself be sad. After all why should she, Quinn wasn't _her_ mom.

"Did she have husband or kids or anything?" Beth asked. She secretly always wished that Quinn wouldn't have any other kids.

"No, Rachel said she didn't," Shelby answered.

They pulled into a parking lot. Everyone was dressed in black. There were a lot of people talking outside, all looking sad. Beth saw Rachel gathered with a group of people all who looked her age.

"That's Rachel's old glee club," Shelby said pointing to the group. "Quinn was in it."

When they got out of the car Rachel came over to them and cried in Shelby arms for a few minutes. Before she let go and tried to force a smile on her face.

"Hey cutie," Rachel said to Beth. Beth could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Looks like the gang is all here," Shelby said giving Rachel a reassuring rub on the arm.

"Yeah, its been the first time in ten years we have all been together, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances," Rachel said smiling over at her old glee club.

"I think they want everyone to go in now," a man said with a sad smile on his face.

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester," Rachel said as they made their way to the doors of the church.

**Reviews would be so amazing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we sit in back?" Beth whispered to Shelby as they made their way into the church.

"I'm going to sit with the others," Rachel said pointing to the rest of the glee club who had taken seats up front. "I mean if that's okay with you Beth?"

"Yeah, that's okay," Beth said. She was secretly glad Rachel wasn't sitting with them, it would make it even more awkward then it already was.

Beth couldn't believe how many people there were packed into the church and she had never seen so many flower arrangements. When the preacher began, Beth could tell everyone in the church was crying (well everyone except he), even Shelby had tears in her eyes. The preacher talked about Quinn's unshakeable faith and the amazing person she was to everyone she met. Mr. Schuester talked about how he had seen Quinn grown into one of the most amazing young woman he ever taught. Mercedes talked about becoming unlikely best friends with Quinn and how each day was going to be hard without her. Sue Sylvester (dressed in a black track suit) had said that Quinn had taught her that there is more to life than just winning. Beth could tell that there were tears in her eyes. Which (for whatever reason) made everyone in crowd seem to cry a little more. Quinn's mom (Beth's biological grandmother she guessed) talked about the forgiveness Quinn had shown. Then the glee club had gone up on stage and sang "I Will Remember You" as slideshow of pictures was being shown. There were pictures of Quinn as a baby, as little kid, as a Cheerio, with friends, glee club, prom, graduation, loosing nationals Junior year, then winning nationals Senior year, college years, graduating college, with friends (Beth had seen many of the glee members in these pictures, Rachel making her signature pose in every one). And then (almost as if it didn't belong with the others) was a picture of Puck sitting on a hospital bed smiling at the camera, as Quinn was smiling down at a small baby in a pink blanket. Beth knew that baby was her. Beth had never seen such joy on a person face. That in that moment nothing else mattered in the world, but…_her._ There were a few more pictures of the glee club's win at nationals. Everyone looking so happy, (but as Beth noticed Quinn never looked quite as happy as she did when she looked at Beth). Beth could feel the tears start to sting her eyes.

As the glee club finish, one member stayed on stage. Beth knew him in an instant, it was Noah Puckerman. It was like he hadn't even aged since the picture she had of him (though he no longer had a mohawk).

"Umm….Quinn was the best person I have ever known; she changed me more than anyone else would have thought was possible, she saw me for me before I even knew myself. She was my everything, and…I…I will always love her," Puck said as he was trying to fight back the tears. "And well, this is mine and Quinn's song, I haven't sung it in twelve years so try and bear with me," he said with a smile.

_Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound  
Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
And I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
All night  



	3. Chapter 3

When Puck had finished, he looked up. Beth met his eyes, it was liked her entire world had stopped. He had tears in his eyes, but when he looked at Beth, there was happiness in them. Like his whole world had stopped too.

All too quickly the funeral director was ushering the pallbearers up to the casket. They were Quinn's father, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mike, and Matt. They slowly walked the casket out to the hearse.

The cemetery was only a few miles down the road, but it took awhile to get there because of the number of cars in the congregation. The car ride was quiet. The cemetery looked peaceful, with lots of trees and flowers and small pond. The congregation made there way up a small hill, where the casket was sitting on risers. Rachel was crying on the shoulder of Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were holding each other, Artie and Tina were holding hands, Brittany and Santana were doing their pinky hold, Sue had put on sunglasses as she stared at the casket, while Mr. Schuester had his arm around Puck squeezing tight (he looked limp).

As Beth looked at the casket a sudden numbness had come over her. There was a pain in her heart. The only thing she wanted in the entire world right then was Quinn, the mother she had never know. She wanted the girl in the picture who had looked down at her baby girl with so much love. She wanted Quinn to hold her that way now. To tell her she loved her, and that everything was going to bee alright. She wanted her _mom._

Beth could feel the tears streaming down her face, she could hear herself whimpering. But what Beth also wanted was Puck. The father she had never known. She wanted him to hold her, and not let her go. She wanted to cry in his shoulder. She wanted to hold his hand as Quinn's casket was lowered into the ground. She wanted him to be the one with her as she goodbye to Quinn. Beth wanted her _dad._

The preacher read the 23rd Psalm. And the casket was lowered. People began to make their ways back to their cars. Some people made stayed around to talk and give their condolences to the family. The glee club remained, Beth could see that (though there was still tears in their eyes) were laughing.

"Are you ready to go?" Shelby asked.

"Umm, I have to do something," Beth said.

Beth slowly made her way over to where the casket was now in the ground.

"I love you mommy," Beth said with hot tears in her eyes. Then, she felt someone hold her hand. At first she thought it was Shelby but then she realized that it was a larger, stronger hand.

"She loved you more than anything in this world," Puck said smiling looking down at Beth.

Beth looked up at the man who had the same eyes she had. They were glistened with tears, but there was a smile on his face. All Beth could do was stare at him.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Puck asked.

Beth nodded, not letting go of his hand, somehow him holding her hand made her feel safer, like nothing in the world could hurt her.

"I guess you know that, well I'm…I'm your dad," Puck said.

"Yeah, I know. I have a picture of you," Beth said.

"Is it a good one," Puck asked jokingly.

"Its of you and Quinn after you guys won nationals," Beth said looking down at her feet. "You both look really, really happy."

"Yeah that was…that was a really good day," Puck said as he smiled thinking back on the distant memory, now the memory was bittersweet. "It was one of the best days of my life."

"What was the best day of your life," Beth asked smiling up at Puck.

"The day you were born," Puck said as he smiled down at the little girl who had his eyes. "It was also the hardest too."

"Did you guys, you know, want me," Beth asked looking now at the hole in the ground where Quinn's casket was.

"More than anything in the entire world," Puck said smiling as he looked at the hole in the ground too. "But we knew, well Quinn more than me, that we couldn't give you everything you deserved. We were so young, and we just couldn't take care of you."

Beth eyes teared up again.

"But we loved you more than anything. I never knew I could feel that kind of love until the moment I saw you. And then when I held you, nothing else in the world mattered but you," Puck said smiling; Beth could see the joy in eyes as he remembered. "You were my everything. Everything made sense when you wrapped your little hand around my finger. And promise you won't tell anyone this, but I cried when you were born." Puck said smiling down at Beth.

"What about Quinn," Beth asked looking up at Puck.

"I don't think I have ever known anyone to love their baby more than Quinn loved you. When you were first born and after they cleaned you up a bit, they brought you over to her, and when she looked down at you and you looked up at her, I have never seen anyone so happy. She loved you so much." Puck said as the tears were forming in his eyes again.

"She loved me?" Beth asked looking up at Puck.

"More than anything in this world," Puck said smiling. "And she wanted to give you this world. But she knew we couldn't, not at sixteen. And she knew that if we kept you, it would be selfish, and so we gave you to Shelby, who could give you everything we wanted for you. But it was the hardest thing either of us had done. Both our hearts were literally broken. We wanted you so much."

Beth gave Puck a reassuring squeeze.

"But your mom was amazing at sending us pictures and letters. I loved getting the pictures of you, and the letters about your first time crawling," Puck said smiling. "I literally showed them to everyone. But each time she saw you in the pictures, her heart broke; she would literally cry herself to sleep when she looked at the pictures. She wanted you so bad. And so, she asked your mom to stop sending them because it was just too hard."

This made Beth hurt even more inside, not for herself, but for Quinn.

"But everything Quinn did, she did for you. Like, everyone thought that Quinn would go back to being her mean self after she went back to being a Cheerio, but she wasn't because she said she wanted to be someone her daughter would want to be like. She became one of the most loving and caring people I have ever met. Everything she did she always wanted to make her daughter proud of her. And she made sure that everything I did you would be proud of me too."

"You look pretty good to me," Beth said smiling.

"Thanks kid," Puck said. The way Puck said 'kid' made Beth feel like she was his daughter for some reason. Like the way a dad would talk to his little girl.

"What happened to guys, I mean if you don't mind me asking," Beth said, she didn't want to offend him, she was just curious.

"We broke up our freshmen year in college. Puck said laughing lightheartedly. "And it wasn't anything bad, it was just, we weren't meant to be together, you know. But she was still my best friend in the entire world. She knew me better than anyone, and she was the one person I could actually let see me cry. She was my everything," Puck said smiling.

"Was she happy," Beth asked.

"I think she was," Puck said pondering the question the somewhat. "But I don't think she was as happy as the day she first met you. Like that smile you saw in the picture of her holding you, I have never seen it since that day. And I know every where she went she always took a picture of you." Puck then reached into his pocket. "They found on her, after the accident."

Beth looked down at the old and torn up picture. It was of Quinn holding her, looking down at her, Beth could see the love in Quinn's eyes as she looked at her baby girl. Beth could feel a lump in her throat beginning to form.

"Can I keep this," Beth asked, she was on the verge of tears.

"I think Quinn would want that," Puck said smiling as they turned away from the grave and started heading back to the others.

"Can I see you more," Beth blurted out. "I mean if you don't want to that's fine, and we don't even have to do anything, or even if I could just call you sometime."

"I would love that more than anything in the entire world," Puck said beaming. "As long as you don't bring your sister with us, because she still annoys me even after all these years," Puck said jokingly.

As they got back, they joined the glee group (Shelby was with them too). As Beth leaned against her father, she listened to the others tell stories about Quinn, all in a way bittersweet. As they all began to leave (Puck and Beth had a lunch date scheduled for Thursday), Beth looked back at the grave spot. The truth was Beth would never get to meet Quinn Fabray (well at least not on earth), she would never get to be held by her again, or see the smile that was in the picture, and it was sad that Beth would never get to the know the woman who gave her life. But Quinn loved Beth more than anything in the entire world, and Beth somehow, she couldn't explain why, she could feel that in her heart.


End file.
